


Sketch Art For Lullabye For A Stormy Night

by elluvias



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Other, also before you click be warned, and i'm not a very good artist but i am proud of the pose, and totally rocking it, before i go and lose the courage, but i am putting it up now, femme!bilbo, how do i art?, i mean bilbo's in lingerie, like a very strong word, maybe i will color it in or do a better edit of it, well art is a strong strong word for this sketch, when i say femme!bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elluvias/pseuds/elluvias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Bilbo's in lingerie and it's a sketch and I have no good excuse for it besides it is or was relevant to Lullabye for A Storm Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch Art For Lullabye For A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sketch, a WIP but if I don't post it here now then I never will.

[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c07e435e3d6b073e634e0119d74a8136/tumblr_mp322sGAkP1r204d1o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
